


The first

by bluecalicocat



Series: supernatural stray kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute, First Meetings, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Or I tried at least, Platonic Relationships, Vampires, but jisung's a kid here, chan is a hundred and seventeen, chan is lonely, if you've read the text fic then you know they date later, jisung is basically homeless, sleep issues, they kinda save each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: “are you homeless?” chan questions. he doesn’t realize how blunt the question is until the boy is already grinning at him, most likely entertained by his lack of finesse.“what would you do if i was?” jisung retorts, still grinning.“offer to let you sleep on my couch and say that we can talk more about it in the morning.”-before they were eight, they were two. this is the meeting that started it all (in a dark alley at 4 am… but that's beside the point)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: supernatural stray kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772200
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	The first

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was gonna point the dumpster story at some point, and this is it!

of course, chan loves his pink bunny slippers. that doesn’t necessarily mean he wants to be seen with them in public, but in his defense, he completely forgot he’s wearing them. another thing in his defense is the fact that he has taken up sleepwalking as a nighttime hobby recently. maybe that should have been his first defense, now that he thinks about it.

anyway. chan is relatively certain that he did not go to sleep at the bus stop outside his apartment. yet, that’s where he finds himself standing at 4 am, blinking around at the empty street where everything is vaguely yellow thanks to the lampposts spread out along the concrete ground.

it’s silent, and he’s alone.

chan is about to sigh and head back up to his apartment, but before he even has time to draw a breath, there’s a small crash coming from one of the alleyways. he turns his head and squints, despite not needing to, considering his enhanced vision. it’s more out of habit.

he hears someone muttering, but can’t make out any words. the voice sounds young though. kind of light and bright, if anyone muttering angrily can be described as bright.

after a split second of considering whether or not he should investigate the matter (it’s four am, why the hell should he?), chan walks over to look down the alley. if curiosity killed the cat, chan is a very curious cat but at least luck is on his side, seeing as he’s already dead. take that, universe. curiosity can't kill the cat if the cat is already dead.

“hello?” he says, eyes falling on a boy who’s undoubtedly the cause of whatever noise it was chan just heard. the boy whips his head up at his voice, taking his eyes away from the trash bin laying on its side right next to his feet. he must have knocked it over, and that’s most likely the sound that got chan’s attention.

“hi…?” the boy replies. it sounds more like a question than a greeting.

he looks young. practically a child, something that doesn’t make a lot of sense if you combine it with the fact that he’s roaming around dark alleyways at four in the morning with nothing but the clothes on his body, from what chan can see. maybe he’s homeless. it’s the only conclusion that makes sense, all things considered.

chan is too tired to be delicate about the matter.

“are you homeless?” the older questions.

chan doesn’t realize how blunt the question is until the boy is already grinning at him, most likely entertained by his lack of finesse. well, at least he’s not offended.

“what would you do if i was?” he retorts, taking a step away from the overturned trash can and crossing his arms as he stares at chan. the young boy doesn’t look very intimidating, most likely trying to convince himself more than he’s trying to convince the other. chan doesn’t call him out on it.

“offer to let you sleep on my couch and say that we can talk more about it in the morning”, chan responds earnestly, trying not to yawn as he keeps eye contact with the boy.

after staring at each other for a few more seconds, the younger lets his arms fall to his sides.

“if you’re a serial killer, i can tell you right now that you’re not gonna have any success with me”, the boy informs. his tone is way too casual for what he's saying.

chan hadn’t even considered the fact that what he just offered is something a serial killer would probably do to lure people away before killing them. before he can rephrase himself, he realizes the rest of what the boy just said.

“wait… what? what do you mean, i wouldn’t have any success with you? are you a secret spy, or something?” chan wonders. his sleep-deprived brain is too tired to deal with this right now.

the younger frowns.

“where’s your heartbeat?” he asks. if chan had one, it would have skipped a beat at this question.

he feels much more awake now at the prospect of having to hide his secret identity from this strange boy, trying to come up with something to say that won’t make him suspect that he’s standing in front of a vampire.

it takes a few seconds too many for chan to realize that the boy can’t possibly know that he has no heartbeat, since they’ve kept at least two meters between them during this entire conversation.

there’s no way for him to know, unless…

“you’ve gotta have pretty great hearing to be able to tell that i don’t have a heartbeat”, chan points out. the younger only shrugs, which confuses chan a bit. surely he should care about making strangers suspect he has enhanced hearing? that could expose him, if he is something supernatural. the more time chan spends standing around this alleyway, the more sense it would make for this kid to be something supernatural. no sleep schedule? great hearing? yeah, sounds like every supernatural creature chan has ever met.

“yeah. but it’s kinda annoying to constantly hear everyone’s heartbeat. i didn’t realize at first, but you’re less annoying that other people. not because of your personality”, he adds a little too quickly for chan’s liking. “but you don’t give me a headache, because you don't have a heartbeat.”

now it’s chan’s turn to frown. supernatural creatures can usually control their enhanced hearing, at least to some extent. if this boy can’t control it, then he must have been turned recently.

“what are you, then?” chan asks, trying to soften his tone. when the boy looks hesitant about responding, chan decides to offer something about himself. “i’m a vampire. that’s why i don’t have heartbeat”

the boy relaxes noticeably.

“me too. or, at least i think i am. i haven’t exactly had anyone to talk to about it.”

that… does not sound good. adjusting to being a vampire is not an easy thing, especially not if you don’t have anyone guiding you through it. from the sounds of it, this boy doesn’t.

“so, i would love to keep talking to you about this, but i think my brain will physically shut down if i don’t go to sleep soon”, chan says. he gives a small smile. “are you still worried i’m gonna murder you if you sleep on my couch tonight?”

the expression on the younger boy’s face isn’t worried at all as he returns the smile.

“nah”, he says. “i’m more worried you’ll be the kind of person who has the lion king song as their alarm.”

“i don’t.” he feels strangely offended by the accusation. “but even if i did, i bet waking up to the lion king song is better than sleeping in a dumpster.”

now it’s the other’s turn to be offended.

“i wasn’t gonna sleep in the dumpster!”

“yeah, yeah, sure. i live right around the corner. come on, let’s go. sleep.”

-

“so, uhh, i think we forgot to ask for each other’s names”, chan says the next morning, watching as the younger gazes curiously at him from his spot on the couch. he’s feeling a bit more coherent now compared to last night, when his brain had been so set on sleeping that he hadn’t been able to fully take in the situation. now there’s a stranger on his couch, and he has about five million unanswered questions.

“oh”, the boy speaks. “yeah. you’re right.”

chan raises his eyebrows in question, waiting to hear his name. when nothing comes, he decides to speak.

“i’m christopher bang. or, well, bang chan if we’re going by korean names”, he introduces himself about eight hours too late. the other looks even more curious to hear that chan has an english name as well as a korean name.

“i’m han jisung”, the boy finally speaks. “or peter han, if you wanna go by english names.”

honestly, chan hadn’t expected the other to have an english name since he looks korean, but he shouldn’t have assumed. they know essentially nothing about each other.

“oh, cool”, chan comments, trying not to cringe at how lame it sounds. “so you’ve been abroad then?”

“i came home from malaysia a few days ago. that’s where i was bitten.”

“malaysia?” chan repeats, voice tinted with disbelief. “seriously? that’s where you got turned into a vampire?”

jisung isn’t sure if he should be offended by the clear disbelief in the older’s voice.

“yeah, so?”

if he sounds a little defensive, it’s not his fault. chan is the one who’s acting like being a vampire from malaysia is such a huge deal.

the other must realize that jisung doesn’t understand what’s so shocking about this, because he explains.

“don’t get me wrong, i believe you, i really do, but it’s just kinda funny to me that you went and got bitten by a vampire in malaysia, of all places.”

“why?”

a thoughtful expression takes over the older vampire’s face.

“malaysia is actually known for having a werewolf-vampire ratio of almost 99-1.” that makes absolutely no sense to the younger, and the confusion must show on his face, as chan giggles a bit. “that means about 99% of the supernatural population are werewolves, and only 1% are vampires.”

“what’s the werewolf-vampire ratio here in south korea?” jisung asks, genuinely curious about the answer. he doesn’t know much about the supernatural. hadn’t even known it existed earlier than a week ago.

“around 55-45, so we’re still outnumbered, but the difference isn’t as big.”

chan then looks at the younger, the thoughtful expression not leaving his face.

“how old are you, by the way? you seem young.”

the boy is hesitant to answer.

“i’ll be fifteen in september. international age”, jisung adds at the end. he really has to get used to being back in korea, because the small things still slip his mind way too often for someone who was born here.

“oh, shit. have you been to a doctor yet?” chan asks. jisung barely has time to open his mouth before chan continues. “no, wait, you can’t possibly have been. you probably don’t even know that most hospitals have special sections for supernatural beings, do you?”

jisung shakes his head slowly. if he feels out of touch with korean culture, that’s nothing compared to how he feels about being a completely different species now. supernatural culture isn’t even something he has considered yet. honestly, he’s been more busy trying to figure out how the heck he's supposed to live like this. the initial shock of it all hasn’t fully died down yet.

maybe meeting chan isn’t so bad, cause the older knows what he’s doing, at least. that’s more than jisung can say.

“how old are you, then?” jisung asks, not wanting chan to know any more about him than he knows about the older vampire.

chan grins.

“a hundred and seventeen, international age”, he responds, and jisung’s jaw drops. chan seems to have figured out that the trick to not get sidetracked is to simply keep going, because he continues before jisung can process those numbers. “so, anyway. about the doctor’s visit.”

jisung rolls his shoulders back, trying not to let his mind float too far away with the information overload that he will undoubtedly have to deal with soon. this is all a bit too much, a bit too fast.

“why do i have to see a doctor?” he asks. vampire physiology isn’t something he’s very familiar with, so he has no idea what special needs a newly turned vampire would have. they drink blood, that much he has figured out on his own.

“you’re under twenty”, chan says. “every vampire who’s turned before they turn twenty are prescribed some pills to take every day to keep aging, otherwise you’ll be stuck in a teenage body forever.”

jisung blinks.

“i have to take a pill every day to keep aging?” he repeats, to which chan nods. his eyes widen. “i’ve stopped aging?”

chan tilts his head, frowning.

“you really have no idea how vampires work?” he wonders. jisung doesn’t bother replying; the answer is too obvious. “well, good thing i found you, then.”

his tone is oddly bright considering the situation.

jisung isn’t sure what part of this conversation he should let his mind focus on. the fact that he has stopped aging and will have to rely on medicine in order to not look like a child forever, or the fact that he’s apparently immortal now? how do you deal with that? he can’t even see as far as the next week, how is he supposed to deal with the rest of eternity? and his parents… he didn’t even tell them the real reason he was leaving malaysia in such a rush. they think he went back here to focus on his studies, not to hide the fact that he’s been turned into a supernatural creature.

his internal struggle is interrupted by chan’s voice.

“jisung, you still with me?” he asks. his tone is still bright, but jisung picks up on a bit of worry in it. or maybe he’s just imagining it. nonetheless, he nods at the question. chan seems to scan his expression for any hints of a lie, before giving a slow nod. “okay. this is a lot to deal with, i know, but it’s gonna be okay. it might not feel that way now.”

“i don’t even have anywhere to go”, jisung says, realizing it as he says it out loud.

he’d been staying with his aunt at first. that was the only reason his parents even let him leave malaysia, knowing their son could stay with a relative and wouldn’t be all on his own.

when trying to hide the fact that his skin burned in the sunlight became a little much, he convinced his aunt that he had a close friend he could stay with, one who lives much closer to the school where he has told his parents he will be starting this fall.

the friend doesn’t exist, and he still hasn’t applied for any school. he can’t imagine going to school like this. it wouldn’t work. he can’t be out in daylight, so how would he get there?

“you can stay with me.” chan’s voice, once again, snaps jisung out of his thoughts. the younger stares at him for a few moments, trying to comprehend what the vampire is saying. “unless you still think i’m gonna murder you in your sleep.”

the joke manages to bring a smile out of jisung, who shakes his head.

“if you wanted to do that, you would have done it before asking for my name this morning”, jisung says, before giving the older a serious look again. “but are you sure? you’d let me stay here, for real?”

chan’s next smile is more hesitant, but also more genuine.

“yes…?” for some reason, it sounds like a question. “i mean, you said yourself that you don’t have anywhere to go. and i’m a vampire, so i can help you out with all of that stuff. it’s not easy to adjust to. plus, i’m kinda… i wouldn’t say lonely, but, you know… yeah. don’t have many close friends.”

he mumbles the last part. jisung isn’t sure he would have heard it, had his hearing not been magically enhanced, but it is. he doesn’t comment on that last part, though.

“cool! am i gonna be sleeping on the couch?” jisung wonders. he doubts that’s the case if he’s going to be staying here indefinitely, but that’s kind of the point of his question. if not the couch, where will he sleep?

chan fakes an offended expression.

“no! of course not! there’s a second bedroom that you can take, we just gotta get you a bed.”

“so we go to the doctor, get a bed, and then i’m good to go?”

chan gives the younger boy a look.

“those are the easy parts”, he comments. “there are lots of other things to fix. are you even enrolled in a school yet?”

jisung grimaces and shakes his head.

“we have to do that, too. and then there’s the whole part about adjusting to being a vampire. that’s gonna take a looong time.”

the younger boy whines and falls back on the couch, and chan watches him with an amused smile. the situation isn’t ideal, but at least they met each other.


End file.
